Conexiones
by Neineineinn
Summary: Diez años después de la guerra, un extraño fenómeno está azotando al mundo muggle, amenazando con ingresar al mundo mágico y repetir la misma historia. Accidentalmente, Hermione y Draco se ven enfrascados en un incidente, echando por tierra todo lo que conocen hasta ahora. ¿Lograrán salvar al mundo mágico? ¿Y a ellos mismos?


_Feliz Nicolichividad_

* * *

 **CONEXIONES**

Capítulo 1

 _"Muy bien, señores Ministros, representantes del mundo mágico europeo, lamentamos la demora de la señora Granger, tuvo asuntos urgentes de caracter oficial que resolver. Ahora que contamos con su presencia podemos comenzar finalmente con la reunión. Como todos saben, desde hace unas semanas, en el mundo muggle se reportaron desapariciones en circunstancias extrañas, personas que no volvieron a sus casas, a sus trabajos, no llegaron a los destinos que dijeron que irían, no aparecieron en sus camas al día siguiente, miles de personas fueron reportadas como desaparecidas y no volvieron a tenerse noticias sobre ellos, se abrieron investigaciones, grupos especializados con tecnología avanzada, perros entrenados en búsqueda, equipos de localización, pero simplemente parecen haberse esfumado sin dejar rastro. El fenómeno comenzó en Macedonia y empezó a extenderse a Bulgaria, Serbia, Rumania, Hungría, Austria, Alemania, Polonia, Francia, Portugal, España, Inglaterra. Se han reportado casos en casi toda Europa. Las autoridades mágicas se han hecho eco rápidamente de la situación y la Unión Mágica Europea, como ya todos saben, ha financiado la investigación y finalmente han encontrado la causa de estas desapariciones. Nuestros mejores astrofísicos han hallado lo que parecen ser agujeros de gusano andantes, o túneles que conectan dos puntos del espacio-tiempo. Son decenas, no se mantienen quietos y están esparcidos por diferentes puntos de Europa, donde no permanecen más de un día y se tragan a todos los que se encuentren en su camino. Un grupo de investigadores le sigue la pista a uno en particular, el más grande, en este momento se encuentra en Irlanda. No se han hallado aún las causas de este fenómeno pero se sospecha que fue un experimento mágico fallido, que alteró el espacio causando fugas de este tipo. Se han enviado equipos de investigación hace más de dos semanas, para cruzar el vórtice y ver qué hay del otro lado, más de veinte profesionales de Inglaterra, Rusia, América y Australia en una misión que debía durar como mucho tres o cuatro días y que hasta el momento no ha tenido resultados, hemos perdido toda comunicación y aunque se han enviado grupos de rescate tampoco hemos tenido éxito, de la misma manera hemos perdido toda señal de vida. Es por eso que nos hemos reunido hoy, señores. Para encontrar una solución a este problema que afecta a toda la región y muy probablemente se expanda al mundo si no lo detenemos"._

##

Con furia, Hermione azotó la puerta principal de su modesto chalet en el Valle de Godric y se alejó con pasos firmes por el camino de piedras del jardín que la llevaba a la calle. Volvió a azotar el portón principal y oyó el grito de furia de Ron dentro de la casa, sonrió interiormente, sabía cuánto detestaba su esposo que ella hiciera aquello. Caminó hasta el punto de aparición, miró su reloj y se arrepintió por no haber tomado la red flu directamente para ir al trabajo, estaba llegando tarde y tenía varios compromisos importantes por la mañana, pero de ninguna manera volvería para encontrarse nuevamente con Ronald, a quien no quería ver ni pintado.

Cuando llegó al Ministerio, luego de pasar por todas las medidas de seguridad correspondientes, su secretaria Charlotte la estaba esperando en la puerta de su oficina para entregarle las carpetas que debería usar en la reunión con el ministro Kingsley. La acompañó hasta la sala de juntas del último piso del Ministerio y le dió detalles de todo lo que había ocurrido en los veinte minutos que se había demorado en llegar.

"¿Se encuentra bien señora Weasley?" Preguntó Charlotte poniéndole una mano en el hombro antes de que entraran a la sala.

Hermione asintió con media sonrisa. Seguramente tenía un aspecto fatal, con cara de querer asesinar a alguien, y por Merlín que quería poder hacerlo. No era la primera vez que Ron le montaba un número de escándalo antes de ir al trabajo. Llevaban casados casi ocho años y en el último habían empezado los problemas. Ginny decía que era la famosa "crisis de los siete años", que coincidentemente también estaba atacando a su matrimonio con Harry. Pero más allá del dichoso evento, Hermione pensaba que el problema era que a ella se le había terminado la paciencia con Ron. Estaba consciente de que su principal problema era el hecho de que ella ya no aceptase tan fácilmente los caprichos de su esposo y pusiera peros y carteles de alto en los planes estrafalarios que se le antojaban cada tanto. Lo último había sido decir no a convertir el sótano en un laboratorio para que George trabajara en los nuevos productos de Sortilegios Weasley. Habían corrido al pelirrojo de la última casa que alquilaba por haberla incendiado con un experimento fallido, ella no podría aceptar jamás que su cuñado usara su casa como campo de prueba y terminaran todos volando por los aires.

"Solo tuve una mala noche, Charlotte" Contestó. Y no mentía, la discusión se arrastraba desde la noche anterior cuando Ron le comunicó su decisión en medio de la cena. Ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de preguntarle si aquello le parecía bien, de cualquier modo aunque él fuera amable ella diría que no, pero él debía al menos tener un poco de educación, la casa era de ambos.

Entró a la sala de reuniones donde Kingsley ya la esperaba, acompañado de Christian Jones, un muchacho que no pasaba los 25 años y estaba obsesionado con ocupar el puesto de Hermione. Ella admiraba lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser el chico y lo propuesto que estaba a sacarla de su lugar. Hermione sabía que el muchacho estaba capacitado para ocupar su puesto, pero era casi imposible que sucediera si a ella no la ascendían.

"Hermione" La saludó el ministro. "¿Dónde rayos te metiste? Llevo esperándote horas".

Ante la exageración del ministro, la chica se limitó a contestar "Tránsito". Saludó estrechando la mano de ambos hombres y se sentó al costado derecho del mago.

El ministro levantó una ceja ante la imposibilidad de que Hermione quedara varada en el tráfico muggle, aunque rápidamente entendió la broma y supuso que ella había tenido problemas personales, últimamente corría el rumor por el Ministerio de que Ron Weasley y ella estaban teniendo muchos problemas.

Kingsley despachó rápidamente a Jones, quien frunció el ceño ante la despedida, pero asintió obediente ante la orden.

"Es casi imposible seguir conteniendo la noticia" Le informó de entrada a Hermione apenas el chico abandonó el lugar. "Ese maldito Smith de El Profeta no deja de meter su nariz en la oficina de aurores y en el Departamento de Seguridad".

Hermione suspiró. "Realmente deberías considerar la posibilidad de contar qué está sucediendo para que la sociedad pueda mantenerse segura, reforzar sus barreras mágicas y no perder de vista a sus seres queridos".

El ministro se llevó las manos a su rostro, ocultándolo y suspirando entre sus dedos. "Sería llamar al pánico, además la noticia se volvería internacional en minutos".

"Es mejor llamar al pánico controlado, producido por las advertencias del mismo Ministerio, que esperar a que las desapariciones lleguen al mundo mágico inglés y se produzca el pánico colectivo por desconocimiento de los hechos".

"Lo tendré en cuenta" Murmuró el hombre acomodando unos papeles sobre su escritorio. "Pero pasando a los asuntos que nos competen, necesito que vayas a Irlanda".

Hermione asintió. "Concertaré una cita con el canciller irlandés". No era nada raro que viajara constantemente, era Jefa de Relaciones Exteriores, su trabajo consistía en tener largas reuniones para llegar a acuerdos con diferentes representantes de países.

"No es de carácter diplomático" Le aclaró el hombre, carraspeando. "El jefe de aurores solicita tu presencia".

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Harry?".

Kingsley asintió.

"¿Qué pasa con Harry?" Preguntó la chica. "Pensé que estaba en una misión en Irlanda, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo antes de marcharse".

Kingsley se frotó la frente. "Quisiera decírtelo, pero no me ha dado muchos detalles, solo pidió tu presencia de inmediato. Me dijo que es grave y te necesita urgentemente".

La chica asintió, preocupada. ¿Qué podría ser tan grave que su mejor amigo no haya podido decirle directamente? "¿Cuándo iré?".

"Apenas lo decidas, supongo que querrás avisar a Ron y..."

La bruja lo cortó. "Charlotte se encargará".

El Ministro asintió, afirmando sus sospechas sobre la situación en casa de su mejor empleada. Le habló un poco más, le dió más directivas, luego le entregó un traslador y la despidió deseándole suerte. "Llámame cuando tengas novedades e iré inmediatamente".

La bruja dejó el despacho de Kingsley y se dirigió a su oficina, donde su secretaria la esperaba en su escritorio antes de entrar. Pasó de largo frente a ella haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera dentro.

"Charlotte, envía una nota a Weasley diciéndole que viajaré de urgencia, que no tengo fecha para volver". Le dijo mientras la muchacha cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Charlotte asintió mientras tomaba notas, abrió mucho los ojos por un segundo al oír el apellido del esposo de su jefa pronunciado con tanto desprecio, era de público conocimiento cuanto adoraba Hermione Granger al tercer integrante del trío dorado, tanto que se había casado con él, pero al parecer todos los rumores de problemas entre ellos eran cada vez más reales, no era la primera vez que la mujer ni siquiera se despedía de su marido para viajar.

"Cancela todas las reuniones que presido, asiste a las de consejo y toma notas sobre los temas. Llama a Parkinson para decirle que nuestro almuerzo queda cancelado y también a Ginny para decirle que voy a ver a Harry por un asunto urgente. Y ocúpate de pasar por mi casa a recoger a Crookshanks y dejarlo en el albergue mientras no esté para que lo cuiden como corresponde".

"Puedo llevármelo a mi casa si lo desea" Contestó la joven. "Ya se ha quedado conmigo aquel día que el señor Weasley incendió el vehículo muggle".

"Oh, muchas gracias Charlotte. Eso sería realmente estupendo. No confío en dejarlo con Ronald si no sé cuánto tardaré, suele «olvidar» alimentarlo y no son los mejores amigos precisamente".

La chica asintió y le aseguró a su jefa que Crookshanks estaría a salvo y bien cuidado con ella.

"Muy bien, entonces eso es todo" Murmuró Hermione. "Nos vemos pronto Charlotte. Mantén todo en orden hasta que regrese".

Hermione activó el traslador y en menos de un minuto se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento vacío, detrás de ella estaba lo que alguna vez había sido un edificio, ahora solo era una construcción en ruinas que apeligraba con venirse abajo en cualquier momento. Entrecerró los ojos analizando el lugar, no había nadie cerca y no era como los sitios a los que acostumbraba ir. Nevaba mucho y su visibilidad no llegaba más que unos cuantos metros más allá.

Visualizó a su mejor amigo saliendo del edificio en ruinas y sonrió interiormente, se sentía mucho más tranquila ahora.

"¡Harry!" Exclamó con una sonrisa levantando una mano. Pero el chico no respondió a su eufórico saludo, apresuró los pasos hacia ella y la bruja pudo ver el semblante pálido del muchacho. "¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" Preguntó una vez que lo tuvo cerca.

El moreno suspiró cuando estuvo a su altura. Había estado esperando toda la mañana por Hermione. "Por Merlín, tienes que ver esto". La tomó de la mano y la estiró llevándola dentro del edificio.

Hermione se dejó llevar mientras miles de escenarios se formaban en su mente, pensó en una escena del crimen, alguna criatura mágica extraña, algún antiguo mortifago detenido. Entraron por una puerta vieja y herrumbrada, adentro las paredes estaban llenas de humedad y el olor a abandono llenaba el aire, subieron unas escaleras que no parecían estar en el mejor estado del mundo y llegaron hasta un enorme salón, que no tenía la mitad de las paredes por lo que quedaba casi completamente descubierto.

A un lado de la habitación flotaba un círculo transparente, los bordes brillaban con un azul tan resplandeciente que lastimaba un poco los ojos, giraba sin parar y se veía algo hipnótico. Del otro lado, justo en frente, como a unos quince metros, un grupo de seis aurores custodiaban una esquina. No parecía haber nada importante ni Hermione vió a nadie que fuera una amenaza para la esquina vacía.

"Fíjate en ésto" Murmuró Harry, tomando un ladrillo roto del suelo. Lo lanzó hacia el círculo. El ladrillo lo traspasó y desapareció.

Hermione miró a Harry. "¿Dónde se fue?" El moreno levantó los hombros. "¿Es el agujero de gusano?".

"Sí. Es por el que desaparecieron los investigadores".

"Pensé que habrían más personas aquí, ayudando a buscarlos, todo un ejército, al menos eso es lo que habían decretado los Ministros en la reunión de hace dos semanas".

El chico asintió. "Y así era hasta que esto pasó". La tomó del brazo nuevamente y la dirigió hacia los aurores, que se abrieron cuando ellos se acercaron y dejaron ver lo que custodiaban.

Hermione frunció el ceño al verlo. Era una pequeña caja de plata, tan pequeña que más bien parecía un joyero diminuto, con una piedra verde en la tapa.

"¿Qué se supone que pasó?" Cuestionó cruzando los brazos.

Harry hizo un gesto despachando a los aurores del lugar, quienes se marcharon obedeciendo la orden de su superior.

"Estaban trabajando aquí todos, los nuevos investigadores, el grupo de rescate, los aurores. Habían logrado encontrar los límites exactos del agujero, lograron ponerle con un hechizo los bordes azulados para saber siempre dónde está, después de semanas de trabajo. Unas doce horas después, esa caja salió volando del agujero con mucha fuerza y chocó contra la pared".

El chico hizo una pausa para mirarla y Hermione frunció aún más el ceño sin entender la gravedad del asunto.

"Yo estaba en aquella esquina cuando sucedió, hablaba con Álvarez, el que está reemplazando a Ron. Cuando la caja salió volando, volvió a dolerme la cicatriz".

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y levantó ambas cejas. "¿Qué?".

"El dolor era leve, pero a medida que me acercaba a ver de qué se trataba fue aumentando hasta convertirse en una punzada".

"¡Harry!" Exclamó Hermione, casi con terror e incredulidad. "¿Cómo es posible? ¿Hace cuánto que no te duele?".

"Desde la guerra" Respondió el moreno, solemne. "Hace diez años".

"¿No has tocado la caja?" Preguntó. El muchacho negó.

"Llamé a Kingsley, le dije que necesitaba que evacuaran inmediatamente el área por una emergencia y que necesitaba que vinieras. Él lo ordenó y ahora estaba esperándote a tí".

"¿No llamaron a los del Departamento de Misterios para que investigaran qué...?".

Harry negó. "Esto es muy grave, no sabemos qué hay detrás de ese agujero, a dónde lleva ni qué es exactamente. No confío en nadie más que en tí".

Hermione se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego asintió. "Muy bien, es una decisión sensata". Dió unos pasos alrededor de Harry y finalmente lo encaró. "¿Crees que sea un horrocrux?".

El moreno miró a su amiga a los ojos. Era la pregunta que le había estado rondando la mente desde que la cicatriz volvió a dolerle, pero no se animaba a hacerla, ni siquiera le había dicho a Kingsley de qué se trataba todo. Solo podía confiar en Hermione, y era a ella a quien necesitaba para que como siempre, le diera valor y fuera el cerebro pensante de todas las operaciones.

"Realmente no lo sé Mione. Es que, qué más podría ser?".

"Hiciste bien en no tocarlo. Si fuera un horrocrux es mejor no tocar la caja, podría defenderse como el anillo de los Gaunt". La chica entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar en círculos. Harry suspiró, un poco más aliviado. Cuando su amiga ponía aquella cara pensativa y adoptaba sus formas reflexivas, le recordaba a su época de colegio, donde Hermione tenía una solución para todo siempre.

"Si realmente lo es, los hechizos normales no deberían afectarle" Siguió pensando en voz alta, sacó su varita y Harry retrocedió un par de pasos balbuceando apenas qué era lo que tenía en mente la castaña. Pero ella no lo oyó y apuntó a la cajita de plata. "¡Incendio!".

Una llama azul envolvió al objeto y por un pequeño segundo parecía arder exitosamente en llamas, pero rápidamente estas se apagaron y volvió a quedar intacto como antes.

"¡Expulso!" Gritó Hermione. La caja dió un salto por los aires y fue a parar unos metros más allá. "¡Diffindo!" El hechizo rebotó y el chico rápidamente conjuró un hechizo de protección sobre ellos mientras ambos retrocedían unos pasos.

"¡Hermione!" Exclamó Harry.

"¡Bombarda!".

Harry, desesperado, cubrió a su amiga con los brazos cuando una explosión derribó la pared que de todas maneras se caería en poco tiempo más, pero la cajita de plata seguía intacta, solo unos metros más allá, sin presentar daño alguno.

La chica caminó hasta ella y la tomó entre sus manos.

"¡Hermione, no!" Exclamó preocupado el moreno mientras se acercaba a ella. Su amiga era increíblemente temeraria a veces, recordó que había sido ella quien decidió montar al dragón para huir de Gringotts y quiso sonreír pero se abstuvo.

"Ya tenía que haberse defendido si era una amenaza de ese tipo" Murmuró la bruja, pensativa. "El guardapelo no nos hacía daño de esta forma pero cuando lograste abrirlo...".

Juntaron sus cabezas para observarla mejor. Hermione acercó su varita y conjuró un lumos para poder ver las formas rúnicas que estaban grabadas en la plata. Intentó abrirlo pero fue imposible. "Parece contener un anillo, como esas que guardan joyas de compromiso".

"¿Otro anillo?" Preguntó el chico.

Hermione levantó los hombros. Le pasó la caja a Harry quien dudó unos segundos para tomarla. Finalmente extendió la mano y la chica se lo colocó en la palma. Harry cerró los dedos a su alrededor. "Siéntelo" Murmuró ella.

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo y recordando. Era como si un pequeño corazón metálico latiera dentro de la caja. ¿O es que era su sangre latiendo en sus propias venas?

"Es un horrocrux" Susurró el ojiverde.

Ambos amigos se miraron con el temor inyectado en los ojos. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué había detrás de ese círculo transparente al que denominaban agujero de gusano? ¿Porqué su peor pesadilla volvía?

"Hay que avisarle a Kingsley" Dijo la chica, pero su tono sonaba a pregunta.

"O podemos ir hasta Hogwarts, tomar la espada de Gryffindor y destruirlo".

La chica observó los ojos verdes brillantes del niño que vivió. Ella sabía cuánto daño había causado la guerra en su mejor amigo, hasta ahora aún quedaban vestigios de lo ocurrido, tanto en él como en ella y en toda la sociedad mágica. ¿Estaban preparados para que todo aquello volviera a ocurrir?

"No podemos hacerlo sin decirle a Kingsley" Le dijo ella, con más seguridad.

"Hermione..." Comenzó Harry. "¿Confías en el Ministro?".

La chica abrió la boca para contestar que por supuesto que sí pero volvió a cerrarla. "¿Tú no?".

"¿No crees que el poder cambia a las personas?" Dijo el chico.

La bruja lo miró largamente. "¿Realmente no confías en él?". Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Mira, podría confiarle mi vida. Pero esto es mucho más que eso, lo sabemos. No podemos arriesgarnos".

"Harry" Reclamó Hermione. "Kingsley fue quien sacó adelante a la Orden cuando Dumbledore murió. Él fue quien organizó todas las movidas y quien encabezó las batallas contra los mortífagos en la guerra. Luchó mucho por meterlos a la cárcel luego de la batalla de Hogwarts y en todos estos años estuvo tratando de manejar el mundo mágico de la mejor manera posible. Claro que tiene varios errores pero...".

"El poder cambia a las personas" La interrumpió Harry nuevamente. Los labios de Hermione se convirtieron en una línea fina. "La Orden del Fénix lleva inactiva muchos años. Podemos destruirlo y luego decirle".

Ella lo pensó por unos minutos. Aquello tampoco estaba mal. Una vez que la amenaza del horrocrux hubiera quedado atrás podrían decirle qué había sucedido.

"Está bien" Murmuró. "Pero tendremos que decirle a McGonagall, no se tragará tan fácilmente que vamos a una visita de cortesía, además puede ser que ella tenga alguna teoría luego de oír lo que pasó. Yo confío en ella. Puede ser que a Dumbledore se le haya escapado la existencia de otro horrocrux".

El muchacho asintió, él también confiaba en la directora de Hogwarts. Palmeó la espalda de su amiga y esta se recostó contra él, Harry la estrechó en un abrazo. Veía poco a Hermione, ambos estaban trabajando siempre y aunque continuaban siendo los mejores amigos, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Compartir con ella algunos momentos íntimos como este era muy importante para él, por más que las causas no eran las mejores.

Llamó de vuelta a los aurores, a quienes les ordenó volver a vigilar que al agujero de gusano, que ya llevaba quieto un par de días, pero probablemente comenzara su marcha sin rumbo nuevamente como había estado haciéndolo las últimas semanas. Cuando los hombres volvieron, se alejaron caminando del edificio en ruinas, él hizo un traslador a Hogsmeade y de allí se aparecieron en los portones de Hogwarts.

Era la semana de Navidad, por lo que todo estaba cubierto de nieve. El frío calaba en los huesos y los hacía temblar. Así los encontró Hagrid en la entrada del castillo y los recibió entre abrazos y júbilo. Le prometieron ir a tomar el té con él luego de hablar con McGonagall y el semigigante quedó encantado.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, McGonagall ya los estaba esperando. Ni Harry ni Hermione supieron cómo la mujer podría haber sabido que irían, seguramente se debía a la extraña relación que el castillo de Hogwarts tenía con sus directores.

"Mis niños" Saludó con una enorme sonrisa, poco habitual en ella. "¿Qué los trae por aquí?".

Hermione abrazó a su profesora favorita con fuerza y se dejó acariciar por las manos maternales de la anciana, que había sido casi una madre para ella desde que sus padres habían fallecido en Australia a manos de los mortífagos. Harry también le dió un breve abrazo.

"¿Podríamos hablar en un lugar más privado?" Preguntó el moreno.

El semblante risueño de la mujer fue rápidamente reemplazado por su característica expresión seria. Asintió con la cabeza e hizo que la siguieran a su despacho.

Cuando se sentó detrás de su escritorio estaba segura de que algo bastante grave estaba ocurriendo. Los rostros pálidos y preocupados de sus ex-alumnos favoritos le decían mucho. Les sirvió a cada uno una taza de té y se dispuso a escucharlos.

Harry le contó lo que estaba ocurriendo, sobre las desapariciones en el mundo muggle, las investigaciones, el agujero de gusano, los magos perdidos dentro, los socorristas que tampoco regresaron, las nuevas investigaciones, la caja, la cicatriz, los hechizos de Hermione.

McGonagall no lo interrumpió en ningún momento, a pesar de que conocía un poco sobre los rumores del agujero de gusano. Asintió a cada cosa que el muchacho iba diciendo completamente concentrada en su relato. Cuando al fin terminó tomó una profunda respiración antes de hablar.

"Agujeros de gusano, la puerta a una realidad alternativa".

Ante el silencio de los jóvenes, McGonagall frunció el ceño.

"¿Entienden lo que eso significa?" Preguntó con el tono de voz más alto. Los dos se hicieron un poco más pequeños en sus asientos. "Detrás de ese agujero de gusano hay otra realidad alternativa a la nuestra. De allí vino este horrocrux. Si hay otros horrocruxes, tal vez haya otro Hogwarts, otro Harry Potter, otra Hermione Granger y lo peor, otro Ya-saben-quién".

"Estuve pensando en eso mientras nos dirigíamos hacia aquí" Le dijo Hermione en voz baja.

"Eso es terrible" Murmuró Harry. "Debemos destruir el horrocrux antes de que algún mortífago prófugo se entere de que existe y quiera..."

"Harry" Lo interrumpió Hermione. "Eso está bien pero el horrocrux no es nuestro mayor peligro".

McGonagall asintió.

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó el muchacho, confundido, mirando a su amiga y a la directora de hito en hito.

"Es el otro Voldemort" Le respondió Hermione con aspereza, casi en un susurro.

"¿El otro Voldemort?" Preguntó de nuevo. "Si hay otro Voldemort en otra realidad, el otro Harry Potter puede encargarse de él".

McGonagall negó con la cabeza. "No con todos esas entradas a nuestra realidad. ¿Qué sucederá si el otro Ya-saben-quién traspasa el umbral?".

Harry abrió la boca ante la frase de la anciana. No había pensado en eso, ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la mente alguna posibilidad como esa. Él había estado poniendo toda su atención solo al horrocrux que tenía en su bolsillo, no a todo el panorama.

"No sabemos qué sucede en la otra realidad" Comenzó Hermione. "Tal vez Tom Riddle esté surgiendo recién, tal vez está creando sus primeros horrocruxes o tal vez...".

"...Alguien está tratando de destruirlos" La directora terminó por ella la frase.

Harry tragó grueso. "¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer?".

"Si llevan tantas semanas buscando solamente la causa de esta falla en el espacio-tiempo, tardarán mucho más en encontrar una solución".

Hermione carraspeó. El silencio se hizo en la oficina.

"Alguien debe ir a detenerlo" Susurró Hermione.

"¿Enloqueciste?" Saltó Harry mirándola desde su asiento como si realmente estuviera loca.

"Creo que la señorita Granger tiene razón, Potter" Dijo tranquilamente la directora. Hermione se sintió bien oyendo que la mujer no la llamaba señora Weasley como todos los demás. "No es preciso que tú mismo vayas, pero puedes mandar a gente de confianza".

Harry se levantó de su asiento. "¡Pero eso es ridículo!".

Hermione también se levantó y se puso frente a él. "Nosotros ya sabemos cómo detenerlo, Harry. Él está creando o creó horrocruxes, nosotros sabemos cómo pararlo".

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Es una locura. Si es una realidad alternativa o un universo paralelo, las cosas pueden ser muy diferentes de como fueron acá".

McGonagall asintió ante eso. "Debo darle la razón señor Potter, pero ya tenemos un indicio de que aunque sean diferentes, son parecidas, y si hay horrocruxes y alguien lo tiró por el agujero de gusano, están tratando de deshacerse de él de la forma incorrecta".

"No podemos dejar que Voldemort o mortífagos de esa realidad pasen a la nuestra, causarían estragos" Intentó convencerlo Hermione. "No tienes que ir tú precisamente, solo tenemos que mandar a un mensajero que hable con las personas indicadas".

"No debe decidirlo ahora señor Potter" La directora revolvió su taza de té con una cucharita. "De cualquier manera, la seguridad del mundo mágico es un asunto que compete a todos. Si usted no lo decide, alguien más deberá hacerlo".

El niño que vivió asintió, sopesando las posibilidades, los riesgos, las consecuencias. Recordando los años de guerra y los años en paz. Definitivamente no era una decisión que podría tomar solo, pero tampoco era información que podía caer en manos equivocadas.

Tras una hora más de charla, decidieron que destruirían el horrocrux en los jardines del colegio que por la época contaba con una cantidad mínima de estudiantes que no habían ido a sus casas a pasar las fiestas. McGonagall trajo la espada de Gryffindor y se colocó cerca de Hermione con la varita en alto por cualquier emergencia.

El chico tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de ponerse en posición.

"¡Espera!" Exclamó su amiga acercándose rápidamente. Apuntó a la caja con su varita y con un hechizo realizó una copia exacta. "Quiero investigar sobre las runas". Se guardó la copia en el bolsillo de la túnica y presionó el hombro del moreno alejándose nuevamente unos pasos.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, no podía esperar menos de su mejor amiga. Volvió a levantar la espada y miró a su ex-profesora quien asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba preparada para lo que viniera. Vió que Hermione también levantaba su varita y se sintió más seguro.

Tal como había hecho diez años atrás con el guardapelo, ordenó a la caja que se abriera en parsel. Con un chasquido, la pequeña cajita se abrió en dos y por un momento muy corto, solo un segundo, nada pasó. Harry pudo ver un anillo de plata con una esmeralda en forma de corazón, justo antes de que la esmeralda verde brillante se volviera completamente roja, como un ojo diabólico inyectado en sangre.

Una voz emergió del horrocrux, tan conocida por los presentes, que aún los perseguía en sueños.

"Harry... Potter" Dijo la voz de Voldemort desde dentro del horrocrux.

"¡Potter!" Exclamó la profesora McGonagall al ver al mago dar un par de pasos atrás. "¡Acaba con él de una vez!".

Harry sintió que la cicatriz le dolía increíblemente, tanto que soltó la espada de Gryffindor y se atajó la cabeza, sentía que iba a explotarle.

La voz silibante de Voldemort siguió hablando. "Nos encontramos nuevamente Potter, tan tonto como la última vez que nos vimos...".

"¡Harry!" Gritó Hermione corriendo a su lado. El moreno cayó de rodillas con la cabeza entre las manos. La chica le rodeó la espalda con las manos mientras una gran nube de color negro salía del horrocrux y crecía sobre sus cabezas envolviéndolos como si se tratara de un remolino.

Los árboles a su alrededor se movían como si un huracán tratara de arrancarlos de raíz. La capa de la directora ondeaba detrás de ella mientras luchaba contra la fuerza del viento que iba en aumento e intentaba acercarse a sus ex alumnos. Conjuro un par de hechizos para despejar el aire pero éste era demasiado pesado y las ráfagas de viento no dejaban que diera más de dos pasos hacia donde se encontraban ambos chicos.

McGonagall se desesperó al perder completamente de vista a los dos magos, ahora atrapados dentro de la vorágine de ira del horrocrux. Volvió a la marcha intentando sobrepasar la pared de niebla negra que los envolvía, cuando sintió un par de manos enormes y pesadas en su cintura, empujándola hacia el torbellino, giró la cabeza para ver al siempre leal Hagrid ayudándola con su fuerza a llegar hasta donde estaban Harry y Hermione. Cuando la profesora logró traspasar la barrera de niebla, vió a Potter hecho un ovillo en el suelo, con los anteojos rotos a un lado y las manos cubriendo su cabeza. Hermione estaba cerca de él, arrastrándose hacia la espada de Gryffindor que estaba lejos de ambos.

La directora conjuró un hechizo para ayudar a su ex alumna y la espada se elevó en el aire, con la fuerza del viento dió una vuelta completa al lugar y Hermione pudo sentarse sobre sus piernas para detenerla al vuelo. Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos antes de que la menor blandiera la espada y la clavara justo sobre la caja, con un golpe que sonó metálico. La bruja se apartó de golpe y se oyeron dos gritos desesperados, el que salía de adentro del horrocrux y el de Harry que gritaba tan fuerte como el mismo espectro de Voldemort.

Tan pronto como comenzó, todo acabó. El silencio se hizo en medio del jardín, la niebla se esfumó y solo quedaron Harry y Hermione en el suelo y los dos adultos que los miraban a pocos metros de distancia. Hagrid se acercó y ayudó a Harry a levantarse. El muchacho se equilibró en el brazo del gigante y miró a su amiga que se acercó rápidamente a estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Qué está pasando directora?" Preguntó Hagrid en un susurro acercándose a la bruja.

La mujer lo miró. "Aún no lo sabemos bien, pero debemos reforzar la seguridad del castillo Hagrid, otra vez".

Cuando volvieron al Ministerio, pidieron una reunión con Kingsley quien suspendió sus actividades para atenderlos inmediatamente. Los recibió en su despacho, con café y bocadillos. Ninguno de los dos hizo caso de lo que les ofrecía el Ministro y él mismo consideró inoportuno servirse una taza de café.

Harry puso la caja destruida sobre el escritorio del mago y dijo sin más rodeos "Es un horrocrux".

Kingsley no cabía en sí de la impresión. Ellos le explicaron tan detalladamente como a McGonagall qué había sucedido y cómo se habían desecho de él. Al Ministro le pareció sensata la decisión de destruir el horrocrux en vez de ir cargando con él y Harry sintió que aún podía confiar en el hombre.

"Creo que he visto estas runas en algún lado" Murmuró Kingsley mientras daba vueltas en su mano la caja doblada de Hermione.

"Yo también lo creo" Contestó la bruja. "Querría saber si me permitiría investigar a qué corresponden" Pidió. Aunque no necesitaba de su permiso, lo haría de forma individual de todos modos, lo que Kingsley tenía en las manos era simplemente una copia de la copia que ella había hecho.

"Sí..." Respondió él. "Pero..."

Hermione frunció las cejas.

"¡Malfoy!" Exclamó de repente el Ministro.

Harry y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos para luego mirar interrogantes al hombre.

"He visto estas runas en casa de Malfoy".

"No me sorprende" Murmuró Harry con mal humor.

Escribió un memorándum y lo hechizó para que saliera volando de su oficina. "Lo mandé a llamar para que venga a despejar mis dudas".

Hermione tosió un poco y Harry se levantó airado de su asiento. "¿Está loco? ¿Sabe lo que puede ocasionar esta información en las manos equívocadas?".

El Ministro frunció el ceño. "Lo sé perfectamente Harry. De la misma forma que sé que puedo confiar en Draco Malfoy".

El moreno dió un par de vueltas alrededor de su silla. "¿Malfoy? ¡Era un mortífago por el amor de Merlín!".

"Ha hecho mucho por capturar a los prófugos y también..." Musitó Hermione.

"¡No lo defiendas!" Gritó Harry, colérico. "¡Fue en su casa que casi morimos a manos de su tía!".

Hermione suspiró. Se abstuvo de decir que también fue Malfoy quien negó conocerlos y que en su infancia estuvo manipulado por su padre que era un verdadero demonio. Kingsley intentó convencer a Harry de que Malfoy, que ahora trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios, era una persona de confianza.

Tres golpes secos sonaron en la puerta del despacho del Ministro y el silencio se hizo en la oficina. El mago dejó pasar al visitante y todos parecieron tranquilos, como definitivamente no lo estaban.

"¿Me mandó a llamar, Ministro?" Preguntó Malfoy, con un pie bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Hermione tragó grueso. No lo tenía en su vista pero sabía que estaba allí, parado tan alto como era, impecablemente vestido, con sus zapatos relucientes, su traje hecho a medida y su cabello perfectamente despeinado. Con sus ojos grises tormentosos clavados en el hombre que lo invitaba a pasar con un gesto de la mano.

Ella no volteó cuando sintió una mano en el respaldo de su silla, ni cuando uno de los dedos de Malfoy rozó accidentalmente su hombro. Ni cuando su aroma inundó sus fosas nasales.

"Como ves, somos muchos" Empezó el Ministro. "Quisieramos saber si sabes qué significan estas runas".

Harry ahogó un gemido cuando los dedos blancos de Malfoy tocaron la copia del horrocrux. El rubio miró de reojo al niño-que-vivió y sonrió internamente al ver cuánto le molestaba su presencia.

No necesitó mirar mucho para saber de qué se trataba. "Es el anillo de bodas de Nott y Parkinson".

"¿Qué?" Dijeron Harry y Hermione, quien finalmente volteó a ver al mago.

Malfoy vió a los ojos a Granger y desvió rápidamente la mirada, incómodo ante la sensación tan agradable que siempre le generaba.

"Pero yo recuerdo haber visto estas mismas runas en tu casa, Malfoy" Insistió el Ministro.

"Tal vez el día del casamiento de ambos en mi mansión" Le explicó el rubio. "Son las runas de la familia Nott".

El Ministro asintió, mirando al vacío. Se hizo un silencio profundo en medio de la habitación, hasta que el hombre habló. "Necesito que vayas a revisar una cosa con Potter y Granger a Irlanda, hijo".

Hermione insonorizó la habitación antes de que el grito de Harry se escuchara. La secretaria de Kingsley, sentada en su escritorio fuera del despacho del Ministro, parpadeó al escuchar un leve eco de unas maldiciones mezcladas con el nombre de su jefe. Levantó los hombros y siguió trabajando.

"¡No seas infantil, Potter!" Sentenció el Ministro.

"¿Infantil?" Exclamó el moreno. "¿Le parece que mi comportamiento es infantil? ¿Cuán infantil le parecerá cuando Voldemort esté de vuelta?".

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el rubio.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente. Harry podía ser tan tonto a veces.

"No escuches lo que dice" Trató de arreglarlo la bruja. "Está muy enojado y...".

"¡Yo confío en Malfoy!" Casi gritó el Ministro parándose de su asiento. "¡Y no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso, Potter!".

El moreno iba a replicar pero Kingsley levantó la voz nuevamente.

"¡Ya no eres un niño bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore! ¡El mundo mágico no depende sólo de tí, hay miles de magos y brujas a quienes les importa! Malfoy ha demostrado ser de confianza con los años y si yo quiero que trabajen juntos lo harán porque ambos son empleados del Ministerio y hasta ahora yo estoy a cargo!".

El Ministro golpeó la mesa con las manos abiertas y el sonido hizo que Hermione diera un saltito en su lugar. Sintió la punta de los dedos del rubio sobre su hombro y le dió un vuelco en el estómago.

Harry abandonó la oficina del Ministro sin decir una sola palabra más y cerró con un portazo. Kingsley negó con la cabeza, resignado.

"¿Estás para otro viaje, Granger?" Preguntó. La chica asintió sin decir nada. "¿Malfoy?".

"Cuando ordene, señor".

"Muy bien" Contestó el mago, pasándoles un traslador. "Lleva a un equipo de inefables contigo, Malfoy. Vista la ausencia de Potter, tú llevarás a Jones, Granger. Coméntale a Malfoy cuál es la situación, quiero un grupo de expertos vigilando cualquier novedad en el agujero de gusano".

Hermione asintió mientras tomaba el traslador y se disponía a salir de la oficina. El rubio le abrió la puerta para que saliera primero y ella le agradeció con la cabeza.

"¿En tu oficina en quince minutos?" Preguntó ella. Él sonrió de lado, solo un poco, y ella quiso morderse el labio ante el gesto.

"Perfecto".

Cada uno se encaminó a su lado del edificio. Hermione sentía que el corazón le latía frenéticamente. Ya había trabajado antes con Malfoy y siempre sentía el mismo vértigo. Le gustaba Malfoy, desde hacía años, tal vez desde la facultad donde llevaban materias juntos. Usó sus quince minutos para tomar algo de agua, refrescarse y mandar a llamar a Jones con Charlotte.

El chico llegó en menos de cinco minutos, con la misma cara de pocos amigos de siempre. Acompañó a Hermione hasta la oficina de Malfoy, donde el rubio ya se encontraba con un grupo de Inefables, quienes saludaron cortésmente a la bruja.

El viaje hasta Irlanda fue tan rápido y confuso como el de la mañana, con la diferencia de que esta vez no estaba Harry para llevarla hasta el edificio en ruinas. Tuvo que ser ella quien guió al grupo de hombres hasta el agujero de gusano, donde los mismos aurores estaban sentados en círculo jugando a las cartas.

"Un desempeño ejemplar" Siseó Malfoy cuando los vió. Los seis hombres se pararon automáticamente y guardaron las cartas rápidamente. Se enfilaron ante Draco e irguieron sus pechos. El rubio entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado. "Aprendices de Potter" Murmuró.

Hermione se acercó al agujero de gusano y esperó a que el rubio diera los pasos hasta ella. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo a corta distancia tomó aire para comenzar a explicarle qué sucedía.

"Harry me mandó a llamar esta mañana para..." Pero el mago carraspeó, interrumpiéndola. Miraba a un punto sobre su hombro y Hermione tuvo que girar para ver de qué se trataba.

Jones los miraba atentamente, a menos de un metro detrás de ella. Malfoy levantó la mano para ordenarle que se alejara. Hermione abrió los ojos y también le hizo un gesto para que los dejara a solas. Jones rió nerviosamente y se alejó unos pasos, la bruja volvió a abrir la boca para retomar su relato, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por Jones, quien resbaló en el piso con el aire y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Draco frunció el ceño y Hermione giró completamente para mirarlo. El mago tenía la varita en la mano cuando intentó levantarse y cayó una vez más.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

La varita de Jones, apretada en su mano, chocó contra el piso apuntando hacia ellos, un rayo azul se dirigió hacia ambos. Draco tomó de los hombros a Hermione volteándola y conjugando rápidamente un protego sobre ambos, pero la fuerza del hechizo de Jones chocando contra el campo de protección de Draco hizo que trastabillaran y cayeran para atrás, a través del agujero de gusano.

Hermione se sostuvo del brazo del rubio esperando el impacto contra el frío piso de baldosas arruinadas, pero tardaron unos segundos más en caer al suelo. En vez de una caída dura contra el piso, un acolchado suelo de nieve los protegió. Draco se levantó al instante y miró a la bruja que aún estaba en el suelo, le pasó la mano pero ella se levantó sin ayuda, tan rápido como él al darse cuenta de donde estaban.

"¿Hogsmeade?" Preguntó la chica.

"¡Ese idiota!" Contestó el muchacho sacudiéndose la nieve de los pantalones. "No fue ningún accidente, fue completamente premeditado".

"Malfoy..." Murmuró Hermione acercándose un poco más al mago. "¿Esos son mortífagos?".

Draco giró en redondo para ver a un grupo de cuatro encapuchados vistiendo máscaras de plata, el atuendo con el que aún soñaba y despertaba aterrado. Sin entender qué pasaba, puso tras su espalda a Granger.

"Dos y dos" Susurró. Hermione asintió sin que él pudiera verlo.

El primero en lanzar una maldición fue el mortífago que era más bajo. Malfoy se defendió con hechizos inofensivos primeros, al igual que Hermione. Cuando uno de los mortífagos lanzó un avada, Draco entendió que no jugaban limpio, jamás lo hacían cuando de mortifagos se trataba.

Hermione logró derribar a uno, Malfoy dejó inconsciente a otro aunque dudaba si estaba muerto. Pero otros cuatro más aparecieron y de repente eran seis contra dos. Bajo una lluvia de hechizos, se defendieron como pudieron, hasta que Hermione tomó del brazo al rubio y los apareció en la casa que había sido de sus padres, no se le ocurría ningún otro lugar.

Apenas estuvieron en suelo firme, oyeron algo quebrarse contra el suelo. Draco apuntó su varita hacia la dirección de donde provenía el sonido.

Un niño de no más de doce años los miraba con la boca abierta, a sus pies una taza estaba rota con todo el líquido derramado y un plato con galletas esparcidas por toda la alfombra. El niño era la copia perfecta de Draco cuando tenía once años, pero con el cabello rizado.

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?".

* * *

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

 _"¿Scorpius?" Escucharon la voz de una mujer, Hermione enseguida la reconoció. Molly Weasley._

 _La mujer entró por la puerta que daba a la cocina con una niña de dos o tres años detrás de ella, la bruja llevaba una bandeja en la mano con una taza y un plato de galletas, similar a la que el niño había tirado cuando se aparecieron._

 _"Cariño, has puesto la televis..." Se quedó callada a mitad de la frase mirando fijamente a la pareja en medio de la sala. Fue inmediato, instintivo. Se convirtió en una máquina de guerra en menos de un segundo. Sacó su varita y apuntó a ambos._

 _"Scorpius aléjate de ellos" Ordenó. El niño levantó la mirada y observó a Molly apuntando a quienes abrazaba._

 _"¡Abuela!" Exclamó. "¡Son mamá y papá! ¡Han vuelto!"._

 _"¡Aléjate Scorpius!" Volvió a ordenar._

 _"Señora Weasley..." Empezó Hermione._

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Esta vez con otra historia. Será nuevamente un minific, si les gusta dejenme un rr para saber si puedo continuarlo o no. Espero que hayan pasado una linda Navidad y estén teniendo una semana muy buena.

 ** _Con cariño, Ann._**


End file.
